My Latest Regret
by LyricalHall
Summary: SS/HG Songfic based on Bruno Mars' "When I was Your Man". Severus thinks on his latest regret...Hermione Granger. Mild language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been a long time since I've written a fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer: The characters are J.K. Rowling's and the lyrics are Bruno Mars' "When I Was Your Man" via Levine, Lawrence, Hernandez, and Wyatt. I own nothing. Just sharing some thoughts. No harm intended.

**My Latest Regret**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It's been ten years since Harry Potter's triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Our most honorable minister, Copernicus Roth, is throwing a grand gala to note this glorious new age of Wizarding peace...or so the invitation said.

"Glorious age, my arse." Severus grumbled tossing the letter on his desk. "More like the need for our new minister to deflect the hit to his reputation per his latest affair."

"I hear the pictures of him and his TWO mistresses on the cover of the Daily Prophet sold more copies than the birth of the Potter's first child." Minerva commented from Severus' office door.

"And people say that I'm sneaky. Just how long have you been standing there?"

"I only arrived to hear your comment, so there's no need to snap at me further."

"What do you want, Minerva?"

The headmistress entered his office and sat at the sofa end nearest the fire.

"Oh, by all means, have a seat," Severus said continuing to look through correspondence, mostly to appear busy in the hopes of making this a short meeting. Ever since taking on the Head position, Minerva had taken to being quite meddlesome, just as her predecessor. And to Severus, at times it was damned annoying.

"Thank you and a brandy would be nice." Minerva said looking at some books he'd left on the end table while Severus took out tumblers and the decanter he kept on one of his shelves.

"Do you know what else I saw in that issue of the prophet?"

Severus paused, just a hair, and then continued to pour their drinks, giving himself an extra splash of the stiff liquid. "I haven't the faintest idea."

"She looked rather happy. It's quite an achievement. Hermione Granger, Potions Mistress."

Severus turned and simply nodded. He knew exactly which photograph the headmistress was referring to and did not wish to indulge this line of questioning. He walked to the fireplace, handing Minerva her drink.

She continued, "But then again, it's not as if that's a surprise. After all, she had an excellent mentor, Severus."

* * *

He entered the Three Broomsticks behind some sixth-year Hufflepuffs, too enamored with each other to realize their stopping to sneak a kiss made the surly man huff.

Hermione Granger seemed to just appear before them. "Professor Snape, thank you for meeting me."

"My pleasure, Miss Granger, were it not for the view." Severus said looking disgusted. That got the kids' attention as they jumped and ran back out of the establishment.

"I see you haven't lost your touch," she said taking a step closer.

"Well, my touch is a superior and subtle specialty. We mustn't let it go to waste."

Smiling, Hermione gestured and began walking to a table in one of the alcoves along the wall. "No, we shouldn't. And your touch is exactly why I asked you here."

"Be careful, Miss Granger, someone might think you are propositioning me?" Severus smirked, sliding into the bench opposite his former student.

Hermione folded her hands, placing them on the table. "Actually, sir, that's exactly what I'm doing."

Severus was a bit taken aback.

"What'll you twos be having then?" One of Rosmerta's wait staff interrupted. "Oy, Professor Snape, didn't realize it's being you. Your usual then?

Pulled from his shock, Severus replied, "Yes, that will be fine. And for Miss Granger?"

The waiter looked over Hermione once more, "Granger, you say. Nah Hermione Granger? Well, this makes me day. Me wife'll not be believing it. Whatcha be having then, Miss Granger, it's on me."

Hermione blushed. "Oh there's no need for that. I'll have a butterbeer, thank you."

"Right then, I'll be righ' back," the waiter replied with a slight bow and scurried away.

Severus leaned forward a bit. "Well, it looks like I'm not the only one with a special touch, eh Miss Granger." Eliciting a smirk from the girl, Severus continued, "So, you have a proposition for me, girl. You'd best get on with it before an old lonely man such as myself, gets the wrong idea."

This time she outright laughed. "Oh Professor, I have missed our exchanges. That's one of the hard parts of studying abroad. One misses friends."

"Miss Granger, I agree you are not as aggravating as you used to be. But right now, you are making me rethink that. Get on with it. What are you proposing?"

"A relationship."

Severus' face stilled and seemed to lose what little color it had. Luckily, Mick decided to show up with their drinks, mumbling something about sending a floo call to see if his wife would pop over to meet Harry Potter's friend…the girl one.

Severus took a long gulp from his scotch. Hermione continued, "A mentoring relationship that is."

"You are asking me to be your mentor? For what purpose?"

"I've been studying abroad in Brussels this past year, as you probably recall."

"Yes, you've regaled me with your learnings at Grimmauld the few times you've been back in country. You're taking on a few majors through the Rittenveil School. But, if you need a mentor I would assume your former head of house would be the better choice."

Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer. "I think you'd be right professor except that the Masters program I've chosen is not in Professor McGonagall's field. It's in yours."

Severus was stunned. "Potions. You're seeking Mastery in Potions?"

Hermione nodded emphatically. "I know it may seem a shock. I mean, I've never really mentioned my intentions to anyone beyond simply learning more about general subjects. But I recently decided I would like more than a general certificate when I leave the Rit. Do you think me incapable of such, Professor?" Hermione bristled.

Severus paused and took a drink. Setting down his glass, he said, "No. I think you very capable of many things, Miss Granger. I'm just astonished you would wish to dive into Potions. Transfiguration? Obviously. Charms or Arithmancy? Likely. But the subject in which you never received an O under my tutelage? Not exactly a reasonable jump."

Hermione's face was one she normally reserved for Ron Weasley when ordering around poor Kreacher. This didn't seem to deter Severus.

"And on top of that, you are asking me to be your mentor? You do realize how long it takes to get a mastery? I'd be your mentor for at least the next two years until you apprentice under one of the masters at the Rittenveil."

Hermione also took a drink of her butterbeer before replying, "I'm well aware of the requirements, sir, seeing as I've enrolled in the damned program. If the idea of being so intimately associated with me is unbelievable, simply decline. No hard feelings, or rather, none that time won't mend. But you need not insult me by continuing to question my decision."

"Miss Granger…"

She looked up with resolve on her face, "Sir, the truth is I value your opinion. Not because you never gave me an O in your class or praised me as a student. But because, I know when I'm screwing up you'll tell me straight away. You won't fawn over the fact that I'm a war heroine or ask me about my feelings of losing so many friends during the final battle. You've always been honest, maybe too honest, and you've certainly never spared my feelings. I'm asking for your guidance because you won't treat me like a piece of glass. I get that enough from some of my other professors, and even peers. I want you, because you won't pity me."

They both paused. Hermione took a long drink of butterbeer. Severus would have too, bringing the glass to his lips, not realizing he drained it somewhere in her rant.

"Will you, sir?" Hermione looked at him hesitantly.

Severus Snape was all too familiar with pity, having been on the receiving end of it so much recently. Sometimes it wasn't a bad thing. He'd got some rare books from Flourish and Blots out of it, and a decent table at restaurants. Not to mention the occasional female companionship. He smirked at this last thought.

Hermione noticed. "I'm sorry. I suppose this was a bit ridiculous. I thought since we'd gotten to know each other a bit since the end of the war you'd find me less annoying and more of an equal…a friend."

Hermione stood and grabbed some sickles out of her bag, tossing them on the table. Their clattering finally broke Severus from his musings.

"I'll be going. I'm sorry I took up your time," she said, and turned to leave.

He noticed Hermione's distress and stood, touching her shoulder to still her movements.

"Miss Granger! Forgive me. I was lost in thought." Hermione turned, Severus hand remaining on her shoulder. "You're right, I never praised you. And your know-it-all qualities drove me mad. The constant hand waving was irritating beyond measure…"

Hermione pulled away from him, "A simple, no, would do."

Severus grabbed her by the arm and shoved her back into the alcove, as some of the patrons were starting to stare.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

He sat beside her, keeping her from retreating. "Damn Gryffindors, always so rash."

"Don't start with house loyalties, now!"

"Keep your voice down. I'm not trying to start anything. I just want you to listen."

Hermione looked down. He could tell she simply wished to leave to lick her wounds. He had to put her out of her misery.

With a sigh, Severus looked at the top of her head and said, "I'll do it."

Hermione faced him with glassy eyes. "What?"

"I will mentor you through your master studies."

"Oh, Professor!" She shot her arms out then thought better of it and tucked them back in. She then extended her hand instead.

"Before we formally agree to this, there are some things I want to make very clear. I will act as a guide, not as an encyclopedia. If you have a question, I expect you to  
research it first and then come to me with your theory. Secondly, you will respect my time and patience, which means show up on time to all appointments or give at least decent notice if things need to change. And when we are in conference, remember I am your mentor, not a counselor. Leave your private issues out of our sessions. I have no desire to hear about whatever drama may be plaguing yours and Mr. Weasley's love life."

Hermione jumped at that, "Oh, sir, we're not together. We haven't been for some time."

Severus held up a hand, saying "How relieving. But another thing for you to learn…do not interrupt!"

Hermione tightened her lips.

"Lastly, I believe we must live with our choices and their repercussions. I understand what you've lost, friends, family. But I also know what you've gained. The confidence it must have taken to arrange this meeting alone shows that. Regardless of your life's rewards or regrets, I will never pity you. Those are my terms."

Hermione just beamed as tears threatened to fall. She lifted her hand again, and Severus held it firmly.

"Thank you, sir."

"Hermione, this will be a long couple of years and every time you call me 'Professor' or 'Sir', I get flashbacks to classrooms with you, Potter, and most frighteningly Longbottom. For both our sanities, I think it all right you call me by my given name."

Hermione's smile glowed and this time her tears did indeed fall.

"Thank you, Severus."

* * *

Severus sat staring into the firing remember how his "acquaintance" with Hermione Granger began. After that meeting, there was a steady stream of lengthy letters from her and short notes in reply from him. After a couple of months, Hermione took a portkey to Hogsmeade and stayed at the Three Broomsticks for the weekend. This would become a regular occurrence, except for the headmistress insisting Hermione stay at the castle and in a set of rooms connected to Severus' meant for an assistant if he ever chose to hire one; which of course was never.

The frequent occasions of being in close quarters were bound to cause irritation at some point. After all, it has always been well-known that Severus is nothing if not a private man and having a young, albeit smart and considerate, woman in his quarters was bending his will. You see, it wasn't her many questions grating him, nor her habit of borrowing some of his rarest texts and settling down in their shared living room for hours.

No, it was the way her hand would grip his shoulder as she stood tip-toed to get a better look over his shoulder when he brewed. It was how after draping his cloak over her sleeping form on his office sofa her scent would linger on it the following days, reminding him of her absence while teaching in class. It was the way after dinner and before his rounds she would make him a cup of tea to his exact specifications even though he never recalled telling her how he preferred it. It was the way on those Friday mornings which she was expected to arrive his classes seemed to last longer before he made the walk to Hogsmeade to greet her. And of course once there, the breath he lost when she finally landed on the ground, met his eyes, and smiled.

It was damned irritating.

And yet pleasant. It was torture and bliss hitting him like waves crashing on rocky shores as a storm swells. He couldn't escape, and so there came a day he stopped fighting and drowned in her…

"Severus, did you hear me?" Minerva's voice shattered the mirror of memories around him.

He turned to Minerva, irritated to be ripped from from his thoughts. "What? What are you on about woman?"

Minerva put down her tumbler exasperated, "I said I didn't come down here to antagonize you, but only to ensure you will attend that ball. It's important we show our face as the Order who saved this world when the ministry turned their heads. I'll not have a philandering peacock like Copernicus Roth sullying our victory with his outrageous lack of discretion. How that man became minister, I've no idea."

Severus twirled the remaining brandy in his glass saying, "I believe charisma and youth were on his side. And on the mind of every female member of the Wizengamot, of whom I've heard he had "private" meetings with each of them to outline his "agenda" prior to election. And as an honorary member of the Wizengamot, Headmistress, surely you were included in these meetings."

Minerva colored slightly and put a hand to her bun. "Yes, well, his presentation was certainly refreshing."

Severus snorted into his drink. "Oh what tales the portraits in your office must keep?"

"Thankfully they are sworn to secrecy. Unlike the ones in the corridors, who may or may not have witnessed an indiscreet moment of yours several months back."

"Minerva, don't," Severus threatened.

"What? I'm not judging. But don't think it's a secret what happened between you and Hermione."

"Oh no, there's no keeping secrets in this castle. And since you seem to be so well-informed, let me take this opportunity to further your insight by saying I will not be attending that farce of a ball."

Minerva leaned forward, her knees touching the coffee table separating the two colleagues. "Severus, I didn't come here to ask. You WILL be going to that gala, and you'll show up with bells on. The ministry exists to push the papers of our society. But the Order is what holds it together. We must show our continued union, to further the hope and prosperity still so young in our world."

"I thought Potter was our glorified savior. Is it not enough to parade him and his wife, who I believe is with child again, to show such hope? It's practically biblical the picture they paint. You don't need me."

Minerva rose and stood directly in front of him, hands on hips. "This isn't just about the future. It's about the past. Redemption. You are the symbol of change for the better. Of a desperate man turned hero. The children of deatheaters still suffer prejudice from those who claim to be on the "right" side. They too are trying to move on, but our society shuns them. You are their hope. Do not abandon them, many of whom used to confide in you as their head of house."

With that said, Minerva turned and strode to his office door. Severus' voice stopped her.

"You say my indiscretion, as you put it, is no secret."

"I did not mean it as a blow. More to tease you." Minerva turned toward him meeting his eyes.

"I know, Minerva. I'm not harassing you for it." Severus returned his gaze to the fire. "I merely wish to impress upon you how much agony it will cause me to be there. To see her, no doubt on the arm of that "boy" from the Prophet photograph...I hear he is well-connected to the French ministry. He is respectable. He is an appropriate match for her."

"Severus, what happened? I do not mean to pry, simply to understand. You have been sulking and sometimes a downright arse since her last visit. I've given you your space these past months. But I don't know how many more apologies I can offer on your behalf to the staff, the governors, let alone the rest of the Order expecting you there."

They paused. Then abruptly, Severus cleared his throat, stood, and turned toward Minerva.

"It doesn't matter now. I will do as you ask. Like you said, my former students require it. If I am allowed to be honored and live without societal abrasion, so should they."

Minerva took a step forward and placed a hand on his arm. "Thank you, Severus." Then she turned and exited his office.

Severus walked to pour himself another brandy. He drained his glass and promptly threw the tumbler across the room, shattering, leaving glass to sparkle in the amber light of the fire.

Just like her eyes…continuing to torment his heart.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. There will be four more chapters to come. Please review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Same disclaimer. Thank you to the reviewer warning me about putting the actual song lyrics in the fic. I've removed them. Again, no intention to harm.

* * *

Her eyes held more power than an Unforgivable over him-and like an Unforgivable, when her eyes met his on the night of said "indiscretion," the effects could never be reversed. How do you take back love?

* * *

Hermione had devoted herself to studies and little else. She was achieving so much so quickly she was allowed to overlap her mentorship with Severus and her apprenticeship with one of the Rittenveil masters. She would graduate more than half a year early. Due to her progress the contract binding their mentorship would expire at the end of the year.

Right before her return to school for her final spring term she'd come to Hogwarts to celebrate New Year's Eve with the staff along with several Order members. Severus had just ascended the dungeon steps when he saw her in the hallway. She'd stopped to look out a window, presumably to admire the snow which had fallen the day before. The moonlight twinkled off the barrettes she'd worn on either side of her head, a present from Severus actually. It started as sort of a gag gift as he would endlessly tease her about having to brush her wild mane out of her face while brewing. But when he began searching for hair clips he decided none he encountered were quite what he wanted. No, it took a trip to a private jeweler in Diagon Alley to get these clips…sapphire and diamond laden vines that were enchanted to grow and pull back any hair that tried to fall out of place. And they still weren't as beautiful as she was standing in that window, finally turning her head to smile at him.

"Severus!" she called and quickly walked to him.

"Miss Granger." Despite Severus' insistence they use their first names, he'd reverted to use her surname these past several months. Hermione always seemed to lose a little of her excitement when he did so, but Severus knew it was for the best.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" She asked standing in front of him now. "Thank you for the hair clips, by the way, they are absolutely beautiful. I wasn't expecting such a lovely present from you."

"Think nothing of it, Miss Granger. Now you'll be able brew without accidently adding your 'essence of know-it-all' to the potion."

She smiled. "Yes, but they are so lovely, I don't think I could wear them in the lab. No, these are definitely made for dress robes," she said running her hands down her robes.

They were lovely. The most exquisite shade of honey Severus had ever seen, with the tiniest blue flowers in a winding pattern embroidered throughout. He wondered if she owned them prior to receiving his gift or she had them transfigured specifically to match. He didn't recall them. But then again, who was he to know what all she kept in her wardrobe outside of the several full-length heavy dresses and potioner's robes she'd worn to brew. Severus shook himself out of these thoughts.

"Yes, well, I was just on my way up," he said curtly and took off walking at full pace. Hermione had to almost jog to keep up; made more difficult by the flowing dress she wore.

Just before entering the Great Hall, Hermione mentioned half out of breath, "I have a gift for you as well. I thought I'd give it to you in person, so I've held onto it. Perhaps, later, when the festivities are over we could go back to your quarters and I could give it to you then."

That stopped him in his tracks and right in front of the wide open doors. Due to her speed with trying to keep up, her momentum practically threw Hermione into his arms. He had to grab her around the middle to make sure neither of them toppled over.

"Ah, finally showed up I see," the Headmistress chimed in smirking. "I knew if I sent our lovely Miss Granger to get you, Severus, you'd be enticed to come join us."

Severus glared at Minerva and detached himself from Hermione, going so far as to step back an arm's length from her. "I actually ran into Miss Granger on my way here, Headmistress."

"It rather looks like Hermione ran into you, Professor," Harry noted, gesturing to the pair and each coloring a bit at the attention.

"Oi, who cares?" Ron said. "Let's get on with dinner then."

The students had already been to supper so the four house tables were replaced with a buffet set up in the middle of the hall and one large table closer to the fireplace. The group set to filling their plates and taking a seat at the table. The succulent smells of a Hogwarts' dinner wasn't enough to hamper the sweat citrusy smell of Hermione's perfume invading Severus' nostrils sitting next to her. He was grateful for the red wine appearing at everyone's plate to settle his nerves and have an excuse to sniff the goblet trying to rid her scent from his senses.

"Ginny, is that milk?" Hermione practically shouted, forcing everyone's attention to Ginny Potter's glass.

With a glance at Harry and then a smile, Ginny replied to the whole table, "Why yes it is. How the elves know, is beyond me, but I guess it's no secret now. I'm expecting…again."

Cries of joy and congratulations were shared all around. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and was immediately at her daughter's side patting her stomach and weeping openly. Arthur Weasley shook Harry's hand before extracting his wife and helping her back to her seat.

"Congratulations, Ginny!" Hermione said across the table. "I'm so happy for you. Oh and you too, Harry."

Potter waved off her comment, "Oh don't mind me. It's not like I had a hand in it or anything," he said sarcastically.

The group chuckled and Hermione blushed. "I didn't mean it that way, Harry."

"Oh don't mind him. He's been in a state ever since we found out a few days ago that we're having a girl. Knowing a teenaged boy's thoughts about girls already has him in state. Seriously, Harry, she's still in the womb, not going to the Yule Ball tomorrow."

"Ugh, I don't want to think about it. In that case, I feel sorrier for the boy. You all were horrible when we had that ball back during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Ron chimed in at that, "Don't remind me, mate. I still get nightmares about those dress robes."

Ginny smiled, "Like I said, that's a long time away. Let's just make sure our little Lily gets here all right."

Severus's fork clattered on his plate before pausing. Everyone turned to look at him.

Harry quickly picked up the conversation, "Yes, well, I'd like to see a boy come knocking on the door of The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-Kill-the-Dark-Lord-Again? What do you think, Ron? We handled some horcruxes, surely we can handle some boyfriends."

The group laughed and carried on to other topics. Harry caught Severus' eye for a moment, to which Severus gave a slight nod of thanks and a bit of approval to the use of his dearest friend's name on the soon to be born child.

Hermione noticed the exchanged and placed a hand on Severus' arm under the table, while maintaining the appearance she was engrossed in one of Kingsley's old stories about Mad-Eye Moody. His hand itched to take hers but brushed her off instead. She glanced at him concerned, but he appeared busy with his meal, and Hermione dropped her gaze to her own plate though not really eating.

The evening wore on. More wine and conversation poured forth from all. It was nearing midnight and Severus decided it was time to take his leave, as he'd had enough watching the rest drink themselves into oblivion. He was just about to exit the hall when Hermione ambled toward him and called his name.

He stopped and turned toward her. "Yes, Miss…"

"Oi," Ron shouted, "where you two headed off to then? It's not even midnight yet."

Hermione responded, "The professor and I have some work to do very early in the morning and must get some sleep."

"Work! Are you mad?" Ron continued. "You two need to realize there's more to life then silly potions and books."

"Now, Mr. Weasley," Minerva chimed in, "we can't expect two great minds such as our dear Miss Granger and Professor Snape to remain idle in merriment. They must reach out and touch each other, meld with each other, to experience rapture. It's in their nature."

Minerva smirked. Severus glared. Hermione blushed. Ron was just confused.

"You two go on then," Minerva shooed them out of the hall.

As they walked through the castle, neither said a word. Finally, when they reached the entrance to his quarters and their shared living area Severus spoke up.

"Seeing as my plan for tomorrow was to have a lie in, I'm wondering where this mysterious potions work of ours has come from?" Severus smirked.

They stepped into the living area and hung their cloaks on their respective hooks.

"I'd had enough partying for one evening, not to mention Ron trying to kiss me. He gets like that when he drinks."

"How disgusting." Severus commented settling into his chair by the coffee table and picked up the latest edition of Ars Alchemica. Hermione joined him and sat at the sofa close by.

This is how they'd found themselves most evenings during her mentorship—he in his chair and she at the sofa, trading journals and books back and forth. Severus would miss this.

Hermione brought him out of his thoughts by holding out a parcel to him. "Happy Christmas, Severus."

Severus lowered the journal and looked at her hand holding a gift wrapped in silver paper with a red bow. He reached out and took it.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. You know you needn't have gone to the trouble," he said rotating the box in his hands.

"Well, go on, open it."

Severus removed the bow and wrapping. He slowly opened the parcel to find a small intricately carved wooden box. He lifted the lid slightly and stopped as music began to play.

Hermione stood and moved in front him. "It's that tune from the Hogsmeade fair we went to. The one where you danced with me. I noticed you would hum this song when preparing your ingredients."

Severus continued to stare into the box, willing it to stop…to ignore the memory of holding her in his arms. But he couldn't. He remembered everything of that night. Of Minerva forcing the staff down to the village to celebrate Hogsmeade's founding day. He remembers the free-flowing of elf-made wine. Of Hermione smiling as Rosmerta spoke of her great-great-grandmother helping to found the city and that the Three Broomsticks actually used to be a brothel. He remembers being shoved onto a dance floor, Hermione falling into his arms, and a very mischievous-looking Headmistress who had more than enough firewhiskey to put old Slughorn to shame. He remembered looking down with an apology on his lips, but with a soft plea from her eyes and his name on her lips asking for "just once"—and he couldn't reject her.

Hermione knelt in front of him and put a hand on his arm. "Severus, I also noticed that you never hummed before that night and you stopped humming when you started calling me Miss Granger again three months following that." She rubbed his arm. "Will you look at me, please?"

With a heavy sigh, Severus raised his head and looked into her warm tender eyes.

"If I've read too much into this, then I'm truly sorry and there will be no hard feelings," Hermione said as she leaned closer into Severus' space. "But, if I've read correctly, then perhaps this song reminds you of a wonderful moment, as it does me. And I just wanted you to know, how much I admire you, and very deeply feel for you. That if you'll let me…let us, we can search the depth of those feelings together."

The small clock on Severus' mantle struck midnight, ringing in the New Year. But his eyes remained locked on hers. Severus saw so much there: Love. Devotion. Sympathy. Fire. He could barely breathe.

"We are no longer bound by our mentoring contract. That part of relationship is officially ended at midnight. I am not under your tutelage. Let me be with you."

And that was all Severus needed to hear. He leaned forward and held her face with his hand. Sliding it down to her neck, he tilted her head up and their lips met with the final midnight bell. The music box continued to play as Severus moved it out of his lap. He fell to his knees, never ending their kiss, and crushed her to him. Her hands ran up his arms and grasped his hair, caressing down his neck to stop at his chest.

Severus kissed her so fiercely his teeth were leaving impressions inside his lips. He just couldn't get enough of her. His hands roamed her back, her neck, and finally landed on her hips causing her to gasp which Severus took the opportunity to deepen their kiss.

Hermione's hands went to work on the many buttons of Severus' suit. She pushed it off his shoulders and started to work on the ties at the front of her robes. Severus mouth slid down her chin, her neck, and finally her shoulders making her groan and grab onto his shoulders to steady herself. His hands came up to finish off the ties and pull apart the bodice. His hands touched the soft skin of her sides. One hand reached behind her back to pull her toward him while the other trailed upward cupping her breast.

"Oh, Severus."

His name on her lips was his undoing. He pulled back to stare into her eyes and lay her down in front of the fire. He would give her all of him that night. Touches. Kisses. Whispers and moans of pleasure would fill the space and be witnessed by a voyeuristic former Headmaster traveling through a picture frame.

Their lovemaking was raw, feral, and so pure. So much love fueled them to such desperate and strong release, especially from Severus. For a man who has lived so long in the desert, when he finds a spring, cannot help but immerse himself…forgetting that he doesn't know how to swim, and not caring that this spring is actually an ocean and has more water than he can ever accept. Forget it all, because for tonight he would drown in his Hermione.


End file.
